Brodie Buchanan
Disney Superstars Battle Royale is Disney martial arts/weapons/boxing fighting game developed by Square Enix and published by Disney Interactive Studios and Electronic Arts From the creators of Final Fantasy ''and ''Kingdom Hearts. Coming this winter to: PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC and Mac. Plot When the tournament of fighting came in the multiverse, TBA Gameplay *This game plays similarly to J-Stars victory VS. An another crossover fighting game developed by Namco Bandai and the Dissidia games developed by Square-Enix. Main Menu *Single Player **Story Campaign Mode **Solo Arcade Mode **Tag Arcade Mode **Challenge Mode **Spectacular Mode **Solo Single Fight Mode **Tag Single Fight Mode **Solo Practice Mode **Tag Practice Mode **Tutorial Mode *Multiplayer **Versus Mode **Online Mode *Options **Sound **Music **Effects **Voice *Extras **Character Creation **Disney Castle Archives **Buy/Download Content (PlayStation Network/Xbox Live) **Credits Story Campaign Mode Walkthrough *Prologue: The Legendary of Walt Disney *Chapter 1: Brodie's Central Coast Adventure *Chapter 2: Welcome to Disney World *Chapter 3: The Secret of Pixar Worlds *Chapter 4: Same Bro-time! Same Bro-channel! *Chapter 5: Marvel Universe Retribution *Chapter 6: Faraway Galaxy Adventures *Chapter 7: More Disney Worlds *Chapter 8: The League of Muppets *Chapter 9: The Search of Kingdom Hearts *Chapter 10: More Disney Worlds Again *Chapter 11: Welcome to Equestria Girls *Chapter 12: The Final Confrontation *Epilogue: The Aftermath Commentators *King Roland II (Sofia the First) *Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) *Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) Playable Characters *NOTE: All 404 playable characters (including 11 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls characters) of the game. Disney Heroes #Pinocchio (Pinocchio) #Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) #Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) #Penny (The Rescuers) #Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) #Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) #Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) #Taran (The Black Cauldron) #Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) #Fflewudder Fflam (The Black Cauldron) #Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) #Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) #Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) #Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) #Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) #Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) #Alice (Alice in Wonderland) #Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) #Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) #March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) #Peter Pan (Peter Pan) #Tinker Bell (Peter Pan/Disney Fairies) #Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) #John Darling (Peter Pan) #Michael Darling (Peter Pan) #Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land) #Mowgli (The Jungle Book) #Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) #Baloo (The Jungle Book) #Bagheera (The Jungle Book) #Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) #John Silver (Treasure Planet) #Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) #Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) #Morph (Treasure Planet) #Robin Hood (Robin Hood) #Little John (Robin Hood) #Maid Marian (Robin Hood) #Aladdin (Aladdin) #Jasmine (Aladdin) #Genie (Aladdin) #Abu and Iago (Aladdin) #Hercules (Hercules) #Megara (Hercules) #Philoctetes (Hercules) #Pegasus (Hercules) #Zeus (Hercules) #Kenai (Brother Bear) #Koda (Brother Bear) #Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) #Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Victor, Hugo and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Jake/Captain Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) #Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) #Prince James (Sofia the First) #Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) #Mulan (Mulan) #Shang (Mulan) #Mushu and Cri-Kee (Mulan) #Yao, Ling and Chien-Po (Mulan) #Elliot the Dragon (Pete's Dragon) #Ariel (The Little Mermaid) #Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) #Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) #King Triton (The Little Mermaid) #Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) #Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) #Alternate Maleficent (Maleficent) #Simba (The Lion King) #Nala (The Lion King) #Timon (The Lion King) #Pumbaa (The Lion King) #Zazu (The Lion King) #Rafiki (The Lion King) #Kion (The Lion Guard) #Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) #Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) #Louis (The Princess and the Frog) #Ray (The Princess and the Frog) #Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) #Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) #Bolt (Bolt) #Mittens (Bolt) #Rhino (Bolt) #Penny Forrester (Bolt) #Beast (Beauty and the Beast) #Belle (Beauty and the Beast) #Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) #Tarzan (Tarzan) #Jane Porter (Tarzan) #Terk and Tantor (Tarzan) #Pocahontas (Pocahontas) #John Smith (Pocahontas) #Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) #Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) #Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) #Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Captain Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Tonto (The Lone Ranger) #Prince Dastan (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) #Bernard (The Rescuers) #Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) #Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) #Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) #Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) #Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) #Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) #Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) #Duchess (The Aristocats) #Roquefort (The Aristocats) #Pongo (101 Dalmatians) #Perdita (101 Dalmatians) #Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) #Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) #Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) #Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) #Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) #Oliver (Oliver and Company) #Dodger (Oliver and Company) #Rita (Oliver and Company) #Tito (Oliver and Company) #Georgette (Oliver and Company) #Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) #Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) #Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) #Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Lilo and Stitch) #Agent Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) #Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Audrey Rocio Ramirez (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Vincenzo 'Vinny' Santorini (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Anna (Frozen) #Elsa (Frozen) #Kristoff (Frozen) #Sven (Frozen) #Rapunzel (Tangled) #Flynn Rider (Tangled) #Maximus (Tangled) #Cinderella (Cinderella) #Prince Charming (Cinderella) #Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) #Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) #Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) #Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) #Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) #Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) #Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) #Kim Possible (Kim Possible) #Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) #Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) #Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) #Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #The Ghost of Christmas Past (A Christmas Carol) #The Ghost of Christmas Present (A Christmas Carol) #The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (A Christmas Carol) #Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) #Miss Piggy (The Muppets) #The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) #Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) #Animal (The Muppets) #Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) #Pepe the King Prawn (The Muppets) #Walter (The Muppets (2011)) #Chicken Little (Chicken Little) #Giselle (Enchanted) #Prince Edward (Enchanted) #Pip (Enchanted) #Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) #Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) #Fix-It Relix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) #Sergeant Colhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) #Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) #Baymax (Big Hero 6) #Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) #GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) #Judy Hopps (Zootopia) #Nick Wilde (Zootopia) #Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) #Bert (Mary Poppins) #Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #Woody (Toy Story) #Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) #Jessie (Toy Story) #Flik (A Bug's Life) #Atta (A Bug's Life) #James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) #Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) #Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) #Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles) #Violet Parr (The Incredibles) #Dash Parr (The Incredibles) #Russell (Up) #Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) #Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) #Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Donald Duck (Donald Duck Cartoons) #Daisy Duck (Donald Duck Cartoons) #Goofy (Goofy Cartoons) #Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) #Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) #Chip and Dale (Chip 'N Dale Cartoons) #Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) #Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) #Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) #Sorcerer Mickey (Fantasia) #The Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) #Sora (Kingdom Hearts) #Riku (Kingdom Hearts) #Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) #Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) #Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) #Xion (Kingdom Hearts) #Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) #Terra (Kingdom Hearts) #Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) #Yoda (Star Wars) #Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) #Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) #Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) #Han Solo (Star Wars) #Princess Leia (Star Wars) #Lando Calrissian (Star Wars) #Padme Amidala (Star Wars) #Finn (Star Wars) #Rey (Star Wars) #Poe Dameron (Star Wars) #Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) #Iron Man (Marvel) #Captain America (Marvel) #Thor Odinson (Marvel) #Hulk (Marvel) #Black Widow (Marvel) #Hawkeye (Marvel) #Spider-Man (Marvel) #Ant-Man (Marvel) #The Wolverine (Marvel) #Daredevil (Marvel) #Elektra (Marvel) #The Punisher (Marvel) #Deadpool (Marvel) #Doctor Strange (Marvel) #Luke Cage (Marvel) #Iron Fist (Marvel) #Jessica Jones (Marvel) #Ghost Rider (Marvel) #Moana (Moana) #Maui (Moana) #Walt Disney (Saving Mr. Banks) Original Heroes #Brodie Buchanan (The funniest legendary hero of Central Coast Australia and the main protagonist) #Georgia Turnbull (The laughter heroine of Central Coast Australia, Brodie's love-interest, later his wife and the secondary protagonist) #Alexandra Cortez (Brodie's friend and partner in crime) #Thomas McKenny-Raiden (Alexandra's good friend) #Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (Brodie's sister and Benjaimi's wife) #Benjaimi Lake (Brodie's older brother and Jaimi-Lee's husband) #Alison Buchanan (Brodie's mother and Scott's ex-wife) #Codylee Nelson (Brodie's aunt and Alison's younger sister) #Scott Buchanan (Brodie's father and Alison's ex-husband) #Professor Anthony John Buchanan (Brodie's grandfather and Scott's father) #Faith Adams (Brodie's grandmother and Scott's mother) #Luke Treay (Brodie's uncle, Alison's brother and Scott's brother-in-law) #Chloe Carruthers (Jaimi-Lee's good friend) #Sandra Buchanan (Brodie's grandmaster) #Michelle Hill (Alison's good friend) #Jaxon Bosworth (Brodie's friend and arch-rival) #Nafi Schaaf (Brodie's good friend) #Mrs. Bosworth/Raven (Jaxon Bosworth's mother) Crossover Heroes #Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Disney Villains #Stromboli (Pinocchio) #Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) #Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) #Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) #Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) #Brutus and Nero the Crocodiles (The Rescuers) #The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) #Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) #Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) #Horned King (The Black Cauldron) #Creeper (The Black Cauldron) #Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) #Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) #Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) #Captain Hook (Peter Pan) #Chernabog (Fantasia) #Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) #Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) #The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) #Jack-in-the-Box (Fantasia 2000) #Scroop (Treasure Planet) #Atka (Brother Bear 2) #Prince John (Robin Hood) #Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) #Jafar/Genie Jafar (Aladdin) #Abis Mal (Aladdin: The Return of Jafar) #Saluk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) #Hades (Hercules) #Pain and Panic (Hercules) #Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) #Shan-Yu (Mulan) #Ursula (The Little Mermaid) #Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) #Scar (The Lion King) #Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) #Doctor Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) #Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) #Queen Narissa (Enchanted) #Clayton (Tarzan) #The Ringmaster (Dumbo) #Ronno (Bambi) #Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) #Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) #Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) #Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Jock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Butch Cavindish (The Lone Ranger) #Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Nizam (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) #Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) #Mr. Banks (Mary Poppins) #Colonel Heller (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) #Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Helga Katrina Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) #Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) #Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) #Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) #Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) #Mother Gothel (Tangled) #Prince Hans (Frozen) #Bowler Hat Guy & DOR-15 (Meet the Robinsons) #Dr. Calico (Bolt) #Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) #Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) #Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) #Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) #Shego (Kim Possible) #Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) #Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) #Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #Morag (Star Wars: Ewoks) #Zarrak (Star Wars: Ewoks) #Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai (Big Hero 6) #Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) #Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) #Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) #Lotso (Toy Story 3) #Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) #Henry J. Waternosse III (Monsters, Inc.) #Syndrome (The Incredibles) #King Stefan (Maleficent) #Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) #Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) #Pete (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Mortimer Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) #Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) #Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) #Darth Maul (Star Wars) #Count Dooku (Star Wars) #Darth Vader (Star Wars) #Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) #General Grievous (Star Wars) #Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) #Kylo Ren (Star Wars) #Supreme Leader Snoke (Star Wars) #Loki (Marvel) #Ultron (Marvel) #Yellowjacket (Marvel) #Ronan (Marvel) #Mola Ram (Indiana Jones) #Kakamoras (Moana) #Tamatoa (Moana) Original Villains #Darth Chernabog (the powerful hybrid of Darth Vader from Star Wars and Chernabog from Fantasia and the main antagonist) (Final Boss) #Solomon X. Treme-Hunter (One of the members of the D-Men) #Solomon X. Treme-Brawler (One of the members of the D-Men) #Solomon X. Treme-Survivor (One of the members of the D-Men) Crossover Villains #Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) #Aria Blaze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) #Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) Unlockable Alternate Costumes #Young Hercules (Alternate Costume for Hercules) (Hercules) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Hercules) #Mufasa (Alternate Costume for Simba) (The Lion King) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Simba) #Classic (Alternate Costume for Christopher Robin) (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Christopher Robin) #Sandy Claws (Alternate Costume for Jack Skellington) (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Jack Skellington) #Coronation (Alternate Costume for Elsa) (Frozen) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Elsa) #Chancellor Palpatine (Alternate Costume for Darth Sidious) (Star Wars franchise) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Darth Sidious) #Classic Cartoons (Alternate Costumes for Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pete and Mortimer Mouse) (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pete and Mortimer Mouse) #Julius (Alternate Costume for Pete) (Mickey Mouse in: Runaway Brain) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Pete) #Fireside Girls (Alternate Costume for Candace Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) (Phineas and Ferb) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Candace and Isabella) #2nd Dimension (Alternate Costumes for Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus) (Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Phineas and Ferb characters) #Star Wars (Alternate Costumes for Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypus and Mickey Mouse) (Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Phineas and Ferb characters and Mickey Mouse) #Kingdom Hearts (Alternate Costumes for Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pete) (Kingdom Hearts franchise) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pete) #Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance (Alternate Costumes for Sora and Riku) (Kingdom Hearts franchise) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Sora and Riku) #The Three Musketeers (Alternate Costumes for Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pete) (Mickey, Donald and Goofy in: The Three Musketeers) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pete) #Sorcerer Jafar (Alternate Costume for Jafar) (Aladdin) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Jafar) #Star Wars Older Heroes (Alternate Costumes for Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Princess Leia) (Star Wars) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo and Princess Leia) #Keyblade Armor (Alternate Costumes for Sora, Riku and Kairi) (Kingdom Hearts III) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Sora, Riku and Kairi) #Sci-Twi and New Sunset (Alternate Costumes for Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer) Cutscenes Openings *Original Stages *Disney Castle *House of Mouse *Australia *Devil's Bayou *Agrabah *The Cave of Wonders *Mount Olympus *The Underworld *Atlantica *Prince Eric's Castle *Atlantis *Man's Village *Wild Jungle *Wonderland *Underland *Metroville *Toybox *Maleficent's Castle *The Hundred Acre Wood *Notre Dame *Treasure Galaxy *Tropical Island *Todayland *Hollywood *Deep Jungle *Mysterious Tower *New York *London *Baker Street *Big Ben *Captain Hook's Ship *Beast's Castle *Pride Rock *Kuzco's Empire *Pacha's House *Nottingham *Paris *Middleton *Danville *2nd Dimension Danville *Marvel 2099 New York *Asgard *Naboo *Tatooine *Coruscant *Geonosis *Mustafar *Death Star *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Ahch-To *Night on Bald Mountain *Mickey's Training Stage *Chernabog's Training Stage *Sydney *Future Sydney *Gosford *Tuggerah *Future Tuggerah *Tamatoa's Lair Voice Cast English *Matt Smith - The Narrator *Michelle Ruff - Jeena *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher, Taran, Peter Pan *Yuri Lowenthal - Rallen, Thomas McKenny-Raiden *Josh Keaton - Young Hercules, Jim Hawkins, Spider-Man *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *A.J. Locascio - Milo James Thatch *Tara Strong - Alexandra Cortez, Twilight Sparkle *Nolan North - Deadpool *Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Adam Driver - Kylo Ren *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Gantu *Brian Bloom - Warp Darkmatter *Charlie Adler - Captain Johnny D. Mon, Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai *Kirk Thornton - Newscaster *Corey Burton - Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Captain Hook, King Stefan, Prince John, The Ringmaster, Horned King, Percival C. McLeach, Zeus, Shan-Yu *Jim Cummings - Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Roquefort, Bill Sykes, King Triton, Scar, King Leonidas, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar, Professor Ratigan *James Woods - Hades, Edgar Balthazar *Keith David - Doctor Facilier *Hugo Weaving - Firebird *Cam Clarke - Simba, Bernard *Kevin Schon - Timon *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Susan Egen - Megara, Helga Katrina Sinclair *Jeff Bennett - Todd, Copper, Merlin, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Lumiere, Zazu, Atka *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Drizella Tremaine *Kath Soucie - Perdita, Miss Bianca, Duchess *Helmut Bakaitis - Judge Claude Frollo, Shere Khan *David Gallagher - Riku, Jaxon Bosworth *Haley Joel Osment - Sora, Mowgli, Christopher Robin, Nafi Schaaf *Hayden Panettiere - Kairi *Ashley Johnson - Izzy *GK Bowes - Chloe Carruthers *Laura Bailey - Black Widow, Gamora *David Ogden Oiters - Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe *Tom Kane - Yoda *Frank Welker - Dumbo, Marahute, Pegasus, Elliot the Dragon *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Ariel Winter - Penny, Jenny Foxworth, Olivia Flaversham, Princess Sofia *Adam Ryen, Colleen Villard - Cody *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Maid Marian, The Spring Sprite *David Hyde Pierce - Dr. Delbert Doppler *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Queen of Hearts, Anastasia Tremaine, Ursula *Wesley Singerman - Wilbur Robinson *Miley Cyrus - Penny Forrester *Harriet Owen - Jane Darling *Paige O'Hara, Julie Nathanson - Belle *Maurice LaMarche - Mortimer Mouse, Basil *Robby Benson - Beast *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash, Applejack *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity *Troy Baker - Hawkeye *Grey Grffin - Esmeralda, Roxanne *Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Queen Grimhilde *Angelina Jolie - 2014 Maleficent *Ming-na Wen - Mulan *BD Wong - Shang *John Goodman - Pacha, James P. Sullivan, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo *Patrick Warburton - Kronk, Angel Kronk, Devil Kronk *Stephen Stanton - Buzz Lightyear *Andrew Stanton - Emperor Zurg *Olivia D'Abo - Jane Porter, Captain Amelia *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul, Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *Dave Goelz - The Great Gonzo *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal *Travis Oates - Piglet *Joaquin Phoenix - Kenai *Brian Murray - John Silver *Peter Linz - Walter *Khary Payton - Rafiki *Robin Atkin Downes - Davy Jones, Punisher, Scott Buchanan *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Prince Eric, Prince Charming *Matt Vogel - Constantine *Phil LaMarr - Chernabog, Captain Phoebus, Scroop, Mufasa, Darth Vader, Darth Chernabog *Dee Bradley Baker - Perry the Platypus *Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible *Laura Bailey - Black Widow *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tom Kenny - Rabbit *Ginnifer Goodwyn - Judy Hopps *Zach Callison - John Darling, Prince James *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn, Brodie "Luke" Anthony Buchanan *Brian T. Delaney - Wreck-It Ralph *Travis Willingham - Thor Odinson, King Roland II *Rebecca Shoichet - Codylee Nelson, Sunset Shimmer *Ashley Tisdale - Candace Flynn *Elizabeth Banks - Alison Marie Buchanan *Bryce Dallas Howard - Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Chris Pratt - Benjaimi Lake *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie *John DiMaggio - Dr. Drakken, The Backson *Dan Povenmire - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Nicole Sullivan - Shego *Olivia Olson - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh - Major Monogram *David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck *Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack *Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Georgia Turnbull *Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines *Jonathan Groff - Kristoff *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *Mae Whitman - Shanti *Christopher Lloyd - Master Xehanort, Merlock, Judge Doom *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Harrison Ford - Han Solo, Indiana Jones *Catherine Taber - Princess Leia, Padme Amidala *Daisy Ridley - Rey *John Boyega - Finn *David Haselhoff - Himself (as a Commentator) *David Outunga - Himself (as a Commentator) *Michael Cole - Himself (as a Commentator) *Mauro Ranallo - Himself (as a Commentator) Japanese *Taeko Kawata - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Georgia Turnbull *Yuki Masuda - Ferb Fletcher, Taran *Tesshō Genda - Pete, Tigger, Emperor Zurg, Punisher, Darth Vader Soundtrack *Burn It To The Ground (NHL 10 Clean) (Nickelback) - during introduction cutscene theme *Bad to the Bone (George Thorogood) - during main menu and character select screen *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Main Theme (Rebecca Shoichet and Kaylee Johnston) - during 2nd main menu and character select screen *We are the Champions (Queen) - during ending cutscene theme *Slow Motion (Nickelback) - during 1st rival battle theme *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) - during 2nd rival battle theme *X Gon Give It To Ya (Clean) (DMX) - during Disney Villains boss theme *Written in My Face (Jim Johnston) - during final boss theme of Darth Chernabog *Baby You Belong (Faith Hill) - First end credits roll *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm) - Second end credits roll *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) - Final and third end credits roll Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Video Games Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Lucasfilm Category:Square-Enix Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Bigbumbro's ideas